Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-6}{9y} + \dfrac{-2}{9y}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-6 - 2}{9y}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-8}{9y}$